Dont Tell
by DarkAnonymous
Summary: BBXRae rated M for mature. Contains lemon. R&R.
1. Chapter1

Rated R for certain events that take place in this fanfic. Please do not read on if you are under the legal age for R-rated pieces. There is at least one lemon in this story! Some of these chapters might be slightly shorter than wanted, but the shorter, the more you get to read! Also, some of the characters might be out of character so if you dislike that, please don't read ahead. Don't forget to R&R!

It began in the living room of the Titan Tower around One O'clock, beginning with the idiotic game of Monkey Brothers Version 3 on Game Station, featuring Beast Boy versus Cyborg.

_Joy._ Raven thought sarcastically as she sat through the fake punching sounds of the game as she read. Though this frustrated her, she sat through it, trying to ignore the game sounds along with the sounds of Cyborg's victorious cheers when he won (which was most of the time).

It wasn't long before Starfire and Robin left the tower to go to the mall and Cyborg had become bored of constantly winning. They offered Raven a game but after she refused, Cyborg went to the garage to work on his car, AKA his 'Baby'.

The scene became quiet, Beast Boy and Raven alone in one room was not the best mix. "Hey Rae, you wanna play Game Station with me?" Beast Boy offered.

"Beast Boy, you are seventeen years old. How can your brain tolerate that nonsense at this age?" she asked rhetorically.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it!" he said and turned the Game Station off. With that, Raven shut her book, stood up, and descended to her own room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat down in her favorite velvet chair in her room and reopened the book, continuing her reading. She had flipped a mere five pages when came a knock on her door. She groaned and said, "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

The door opened slowly and Beast Boy's head poked inside her room. "Hey, Rae. Well, I was just wondering if we could, you know, like, talk and hang out and stuff. Is that ok?"

Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned to face him. She paused, "…fine. Come in." She marked the page of her book and put it on her desk. Beast Boy entered the room and sat down on her bed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why'd you come to my room? What did you want to talk about?" asked Raven, slightly irritable.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't rightly know, but I'm bored." He told her.

"Oh, is that all it is? Why don't you go…play your game or whatever else you do? I'm busy reading" Raven said and picked her book back up.

Instead of leaving, he tried to begin a conversation with, "So, Raven, do you like the color green?" he said with a smile, his fangs showed.

"I prefer black" she said and continued her reading.

Beast Boy sighed. "Raven I have to tell you something," he said getting up.

"I'm listening." She said without lowering her book.

He walked up to her, met her at eye level, and lowered the book with his index finger. Raven shut her book and waited for him to say something.

"Well?"

"Ok, ok. Well, I've been wanting, needing to tell you something…Raven, I…I…"

"Spit it out!" she demanded.

"Raven, I…"

(See Chapter 2 for the rest of the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Raven, I…" Beast Boy began but couldn't say what he was trying to.

"Beast Boy say it now or I'm going back to my reading." Raven said.

"Raven, just listen! It's not as easy as you might think to say this! What I'm trying to tell you is that I…" He suddenly leaned in quickly and their lips met. Raven did and said nothing for the first moment as her mind processed the situation and then she pulled away.

"What in the world could possibly have possessed you to do that?"

"Raven, don't you get it? I think I'm in love with you, Rae." He said and blushed.

She hit him. "Beast Boy, get a hold of yourself! I don't know what you are high on but try to snap out of it before you scare me even more."

Beast Boy looked hurt and looked down at the floor. "I wasn't kidding, Rae, but I understand and all. I knew you hated me anyway. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you. Sorry to bother you, Raven." He said and with that, left her room.

Raven sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. She touched her lips with her fingertips and sighed. "What have I just done?"

She heard the door of Beast Boy's room slam shut.

(See Chapter 3 for the rest)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She leaned back in her chair. It was so quiet in the room. She was lost in thought.

_Why did I insult him like that? He only meant well. And, if I didn't want the kiss, why am I still thinking so much about it? _She missed the warmth of his lips on hers. She missed the feeling of it all. She suddenly began to notice how much she enjoyed the fangs she'd see when he smiled, the way he always tried to make her laugh, the way she liked his olive green eyes. _He really isn't that bad of a guy. He's a nice guy, always trying to make me laugh. Sometimes it seems like he's the only one who cares. _She sighed. _He's also in such good shape… _

FLASHBACK…

It was the afternoon of an April day while Raven was walking to the training room of the Titan Tower. Before entering the room, she looked inside and saw Beast Boy lifting weights, very heavy weights. It was impressive but at the time, she didn't care much.

END FLASHBACK…

She sighed again and stood up. _I can't take it anymore I have to go say something…_

She got up from her chair and left the room. She then knocked on the door of Beast Boy's room reluctantly.

A voice inside said, "Come in."

Raven peered inside Beast Boy's messy room. "Um… Beast Boy?" she looked around and saw him lying on his bed.

"What now, Rae?" his voice sounded irritable; this upset her.

"If you want I could come back later." She told him but he shook his head and waited for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Well, Beast Boy, I just came to say that I'm sorry for being mean. I don't hate you, ok?"

He smiled, one fang peering out of his mouth. "Ok."

She went and sat next to him on his bed and pulled her hood down. "Do you still…?"

He didn't answer. "I get it," she said. "That's ok though."

"Oh, a minute ago I thought you didn't want me to like you."

"I thought you said you loved me?"

"Ah, so you were listening." He said with a grin.

Oh damn he's good. He seems to have gotten so much more observant since when we first met, many years ago. I wonder how long he's had…feelings for me.

"Is that all you had to say?" he asked.

"I suppose, unless you have something else to say?"

"Well, for starters," he sat up, "Are you mad at me for kissing you?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy it?"

She didn't answer. He smiled slightly and sat next to her. It got quiet again. All of a sudden, Beast Boy leaned in and closed his eyes, attempting to kiss her again, but this time…

(See chapter 4 for the rest)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

All of a sudden, Beast Boy leaned in and closed his eyes, attempting to kiss her again, but this time, Raven closed her eyes and actually kissed him back. She liked the feel of his lips against hers and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

They broke the kiss reluctantly and Raven blushed. She then stood up and put her hood back on when Beast Boy grabbed her arm and asked, "Where are you going?" he asked her. She didn't reply but instead sat back down. Beast Boy pulled Raven's hood down and asked, "Do you love me?"

Raven looked at him, into his olive green eyes. She realized how much she liked the color green. She didn't answer the question.

"Am I weird to you, Raven? I'm green, all over. That must be weird, isn't it? And the fact that I have pointy ears and fangs? That's weird too, huh? You probably don't want to go out with anyone so…odd."

"That isn't true, Beats Boy. Trust me, I am probably as weird as they get. You even said it yourself, remember? Those years ago…"

"You still remember that? Rae, you can't think that I still think that, do you? I really never did. You're not weird, just different. I'm different, too."

"That's the point I was trying to make." She smiled. "And anyway, I like green. Its…unique."

He smiled at her and she put her hand on his and blushed. "Raven, I love you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why? Because, for starters, you're beautiful. Your milky skin and dark hair and deep eyes and figure, everything about you is beautiful." These words made Raven blush and she pulled her hood up to hide her red cheeks. "I also respect you, more than you could imagine." He continued, "I know how you cant show a lot of emotion without meditating first or you might loose control and I respect how you can control your own powers when I know you want to burst out crying or laughing, but you don't for the safety of others. I strongly respect that."

"Beast Boy, just stop" she said

But he continued, "Your so powerful. You've read so much, you've completely mastered your powers and that must take so much effort and courage."

Raven rose to her feet. "I have to go meditate."

As she left his room, he smiled.

(See chapter 5 for the rest)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She meditated for two hours until her emotions were relaxed and it was now 3:15. It surprised Raven that the other Titans weren't back yet but she wasn't complaining. After she finished, she opened her book and began her reading. Not long after, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Beast Boy came in with a grin on his face, his fangs showing. Raven looked up at him as he approached her. Without warning, he took her hand and pulled her out of her chair, kissing her the moment she got up. She noticed, now, how much taller he had gotten. He soon parted his lips and opened her mouth at the same time. His tongue entered her mouth, in search for hers, and when they met, she felt so much better that she went to apologize earlier.

Still kissing her, he put his hand on her back and at the same time, pushed her back on her bed. She looked at him in shock as he pushed her back and laid down next to her and continued to kiss her, using tongue. She was surprised at how slightly pushier he seemed but as they kissed, she finally made up her mind. She thought she loved him.

After a while of kissing her, they were no longer worried about the other Titans interfering. Suddenly, his hand began to travel down her neck and past her collarbone. This made Raven slightly nervous. His hand continued down her chest and then went off to her side and pulled her cloak away. She looked at him, puzzled.

He turned his hand into a claw and drew an imaginary line down the middle of her black leotard. Before he continued, he said, "I love you…"

(See chapter 6 for the rest of the story)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Shh-h-h-h…calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven, let me love you," he said and kissed her.

She refused and said, "B. B., please don't we haven't even known how we feel about each other for…. Well, since earlier today."

"I know." He told her. "But I feel like I really can spend the rest of my life with you, Rae. I've loved you since, well, Terra left. If you don't want to I understand."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I…"

He stopped her. "I understand. Its ok." He got off of her and began to leave but she sat up quickly. "No! Don't go!" Suddenly something glowed black and broke. Her powers, her emotions, they were too dangerous now and Beast Boy, disappointed, left her room.

She frowned as he left and began to meditate. Upon leaving her room, he was met by a curious Starfire, back from the mall. She stared at him, examining him for any injuries and such. He swatted her back and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, friend Beast Boy, no one has ever really been in Raven's room and came out alive or without injuries.

"I know," he said, remembering. By then he felt special.

It was not four O'clock and Beast Boy went into the kitchen for lunch. He was greeted by a few stares.

"B. B., why were you in Raven's room?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I…just wanted to talk to her for a while," he lied.

"And she didn't kill you?"

"Guess not. She was in kind of a good mood."

"Raven? In a good mood? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Joked Cyborg.

"You shut up about her! You don't know how she feels! Your lucky you can all take a good laugh at this because she cant and won't laugh to keep the rest of you safe!" He yelled at them, then settled down and got some lunch and took it back to his room. The rest of them were left staring with confused faces.

The rest of the night was quiet enough, and Beast Boy and Raven tried to keep their relationship quiet but every night, Beast Boy visited Raven's room to make out with her. This went on for about half a month or so and every night they would feel stronger about each other. They kept this going for a month, then two months, soon it was about half a year, and during those months, learned everything about each other. Raven learned about Beats Boy's background and his real name while Beast Boy learned about Raven's painful past and how to meditate. Everyday, their relationship became stronger until…

(See chapter 7 for more)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was a warm September night when Beast Boy came to visit Raven in her room. She had been expecting his visit. It was now 10:30 PM, late enough not to get caught by the others. The entire day, Raven had been in her room meditating, stopping every few hours for food.

When he entered her room, he was still dressed in his costume, purple and black as usual, but Raven was in her nightgown. It was thin, silky, and dark blue with a light blue tie in the front and light blue-lined straps. When he saw her, he froze for a moment, admiring her looks, and then proceeded to her bed and sat next to her. He didn't understand why, though, she was in her nightgown. She hadn't done this before but he wasn't complaining.

He sat down and put his hand on hers. He smiled at her and began as usual. He leaned in and kissed her. He felt the warmth of her lips and they kissed passionately and lovingly. They've never felt closer. Their lips soon spread and their tongues met again. By now they knew the inside of each other's mouths quiet well. He positioned himself on top of her and ran his fingers through her dark hair. _God, I love her to death! Oh, how I want to make her mine. I would do anything for her and I think I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! _Thought Beast Boy. He was now eighteen, since about a month ago, and he had really changed. Mostly because of Raven, he had matured more.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed for so long, they had completely lost track of time and suddenly, Beast Boy pulled away. Raven looked disappointed, as if she had done something wrong.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, gave her a grin and his hand became a claw. He drew an imaginary line down the middle of her nightgown, as he had once done before. Raven put one hand on his wrist and blushed. She was nervous because now, unlike a leotard, he could just lift the gown and she would be exposed.

"Beast Boy, I don't know…"

"Still not ready? Is there anything I can do to convince you? Anything at all? Because I've been waiting, Raven, and every night when we meet I contain myself and continue to wait. Every night, needing to hold back even more. Raven, I don't know if I can wait any longer..." his hand, now on her knee, slowly moved up her thigh slowly. Her body temperature increased.

He leaned in and kissed her as his hand reached the rim of her gown and he slowly pulled it up, waiting to see if there was a complaint, but oddly, there was none. He slowly lifted up the nightgown and noticed a pair of black panties underneath. He lifted it up further and exposed her grayish-white stomach.

He then stopped under her breasts and stopped the kiss, giving her a look of wanting permission. Her only reply was a loving kiss and he kissed her back. He continued lifting the gown and pulled it over her head, then tossed it behind him. Now she was only in her panties and began to feel moisture between her legs, something she didn't normally feel.

He stared at her nudeness and smiled. "Lovely."

He then unzipped his costume and pulled it down to waist level. He then began to kiss her neck and then her collarbone. He then moved his mouth between her breasts, on his way he flickered her nipple with his tongue and she moaned loudly, and down her stomach he continued until he reached her panties. He slowly pulled them off and began to lick her. From her mouth came moans of pleasure and she opened her legs wider, allowing him more access. As he worked, licking all of her juices, she put her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his green hair. Soon, he slowly slid his tongue inside her, in and out several times. She moaned and arched her back, enjoying every moment. At the same time, his erection was building.

He soon finished and came back up to her at eye level. When they kissed she could taste her own juices on his mouth. His hands moved all over her lovely body and soon, he removed his costume and boxers until he was as nude as she was. She looked at his erection and it was large and impressive. Her nipples were now rock hard and a darker color. Oddly enough, Raven wasn't blushing. She felt comfortable around him. Also, because of her all-day meditation session, she didn't have to hold back her emotions as much as she usually would. Raven, usually being a cold and uncaring person, is truly anything but, but being able to act happy or sad or angry required time and patience.

He gently rubbed the tip of the erection on her slit and made her moan.

"You ok?" He asked, but not meaning about her state of being. He was asking her if she was ready.

She sighed, slightly nervous, and nodded. With that, he pushed it into her tightness and she instantly sat up and groaned loudly, "It hurts!"

He gently laid her back down. "I know it hurts but you'll get used to it, I promise." His words were caring and she tried to relax herself. He began to pump in and out of her, making her moan and wince. He went slowly at first, but when he noticed fewer signs of pain on her face, he began to go faster and deeper inside her. She moaned louder and he began to go even faster, holding her legs wide open.

The room sounded of grunts and moans. He went faster and faster, not wasting an inch, as he prepared for the first climax. He kept going, pumping in and out rapidly, his arms on her waist. Her breasts bounced and her moans were nearly constant as their bodies moved in a somewhat unison. Raven then arched her back and moaned loudly as they climaxed. Beast Boy also arched his back and thrust into her, making her yell out.

He began to slow down to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his brow as he let out a deep breath. Raven laid back and tried to catch her breath; her breathing was fast. She closed her tired eyes but soon he began again, going in and out just fast enough. She let out a moan. He went faster, attempting another orgasm. He thrust harder and faster. Her hips moved against his for the full effect. The two climaxed again and his seed flowed into her. Raven moaned loudly, almost yelled but was too tired to, while Beast Boy couldn't help but make some kind of animal (monkey-like) noise. Beast Boy collapsed half on her, half next to her. They were both panting and sweating. They took a minute to catch their breaths and he pulled out of her.

Beast Boy lay down beside her and put one arm around her waist. He shut his eyes and tried to think whether what just happened really happened or not, after all of those times he thought Raven hated his guts. After all those times she was so mean to him, but it really did happen. At the same time, Raven was thinking whether what she just did was the right thing to do. _Well, _she asked herself, _do you love him? Why am I even asking myself this? I do! I love him._ A vase in the room glowed black and fell over. Raven knew she should try to control her emotions and closed her eyes.

(See chapter 8 for more)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Beast Boy woke up at nine in the morning and Raven was still asleep beside him. He got up, stretched, took his costume under his arm, and left the room. When he did, three pairs of eyes instantly met him. Firstly, because Raven was usually the first to wake up. Secondly, because he was leaving Raven's room, the room no one else usually went into besides Raven herself, in his boxers.

"Oh, uh… hi guys…" Beast Boy said, slightly nervous.

"Uh…Beast Boy…what were you doing in Raven's room? And why are you in your shorts?" asked Robin

Starfire giggled and turned away.

"Wha? Oh! Right…Well, I can explain. See, I needed help with my costume because I ripped a hole in it..." Beast Boy lied. The rest looked at him suspiciously…

"Would I lie about ripping my pants?" He made a forceful point.

"I guess not." Commented Cyborg.

Beast Boy went to his room to put on a pair of pants.

The years they lived together, they didn't let anyone know, fearing that the truth would break up the Titans. They didn't know how right they were…

Years later, when the titans were no longer teens, around the ages of 20, Starfire and Robin left, hoping to start a family together, and they did. Two years after leaving the Titans, they had two children, one with green eyes and black hair, one with red hair and blue eyes. After they left, Cyborg felt that the team was no more and Raven and Beast Boy left the tower that they've grown to love.

A few years later, Cyborg got engaged to BumbleBee and they ended up having a son a years later.

Raven and Beast Boy found a new home, given to them by the town in reward for keeping their city safe and in reward for the promise of continuing to keep it safe. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and BumbleBee also kept the city safe and sometimes it seemed like the Titans never split.

Not too long after, Raven and Beast Boy had two children, one was three years older than the other. One was a pale green color with green eyes and black/violet hair. The other had a pale skin color, dark eyes, and green hair. The two loved their children and each other very much and lived together for the rest of their lives.

Thanks for reading my fanfic. Hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
